Apenas a Verdade
by A Shadow Perfect
Summary: E se Clark nunca tivesse mentido para Lex? Seria melhor? Ou seria pior? Isso terá um fim feliz ou trágico? SLASH.
1. Prólogo

Primeira vez que me aventuro a fazer uma fanfic longa de Smallville, espero que gostem.

* * *

_"Meu universo nunca mais será o mesmo. Estou feliz por você ter vindo"_

_(Glad You Came – The Wanted)_

Clark Kent estava pensando. Ele tinha que parar de sonhar, nunca conseguiria ficar com Lana Lang. Aliás, foi uma surpresa descobrir que ela sabia seu nome. Ela era popular demais para saber disso.

A única forma que ele conseguia pensar de chamar a atenção dela, era entrar no time de futebol. Mas ele não podia. Seu pai, Jonathan Kent, não o deixava jogar. Clark nunca tinha entendido exatamente o motivo. Sabia que era alguma coisa relacionada ao fato de ser mais forte e rápido que a maioria das pessoas. Mas não sabia porque isso era ruim. Que ele soubesse, força e velocidade eram boas para os esportes.

Por estar tão concretado pensando, Clark não notou o carro que vinha em alta direção até ser tarde demais. Só conseguiu ver um homem careca com uma cara de pânico tentando mudar a direção do carro, antes de o carro colidir com ele. Clark foi arremessado da ponte junto com o carro, em alta velocidade. Sentiu-se tonto enquanto girava, mas estranhamente conseguia pensar até que claramente. Sentiu o impacto da água nas suas costas e um segundo depois viu o carro.

Sem conseguir pensar direito, Clark seguiu seus instintos. Colocou a mão na parte de cima do carro, e puxou com força. Para a sua surpresa, realmente conseguiu deslocar o que queria. Ignorando isso por enquanto, puxou o homem careca, que não pesava nada, até fora do rio. O colocou na margem.

Aproximou-se do homem, e conseguiu ouvir seu coração bater. Feliz que ele não estava morto, tentou se lembrar o que fazer. Olhando para o rosto teve a resposta. Respiração boca a boca.

Ignorando a estranheza da situação, beijou o outro, tentando o fazer inalar ar. Sentiu uma resposta fraca. Continuou. A reposta aumentou. Ficou alguns segundos mais que o necessário pressionando a boca do outro.

Afastou-se, e pressionou o peito do outro. O corpo dele tremeu e ele soltou água. Contente, Clark somente observou enquanto ele voltava à vida. O homem fez uns movimentos estranhos. E abriu os olhos.

Só agora, com a situação de vida ou morte passada, Clark notou como ele era bonito. O rosto dele parecia perfeito, mesmo ele sendo careca. E o corpo não era nada para reclamar. Aturdido, com esses pensamentos Clark tentou desviar o olhar, mas nessa hora o homem resolveu falar.

– Eu poderia jurar que eu tinha te atropelado.

– Sim, seu carro me... atropelou – respondeu Clark, ainda confuso.

O homem olhou para ele.

– Você sabe como isso é possível?

– Não tenho ideia – Clark respondeu – Nunca aconteceu qualquer coisa assim antes. Não comigo, pelo menos – ele sussurrou. É verdade que aqui era uma estranha cidade, mas ele achava que ele era normal (tirando por algumas coisas que não chegavam a aquilo). Bem, ele não era.

– Você quer ver um doutor? – Perguntou o outro, preocupado com o garoto que tinha acabado de salvar a sua vida.

– Não, obrigado. Eu estou bem. Mas eu acho que você devia ver um médico.

– Eu vou chamar ele só por ser segurança – concordou – E eu vou chamar o reboque.

O careca afastou para ligar para um médico e Clark começou a pensar. O que aconteceu exatamente? Ele estava pensando e o carro bateu nele, mas ele não tinha sequer um arranhão. Ele ficou submerso e ainda assim conseguira arrancar uma porta do carro. Hoje estava sendo um dia estranho, decidiu.

O homem voltou e Clark ficou feliz em vê-lo - pelo menos, ele o distrairia de pensar em algo que não entendia. Ele encarou Clark sorrindo.

– A propósito, meu nome é Lex Luthor.

– Clark Kent.


	2. Piloto - I

_Nota: Só para vocês entenderem os títulos dos capítulos: Primeiro vem o nome do episódio e depois a temporada em que o capítulo foi baseado.  
E me desculpem pela demora, o cap estava com 4 mil palavras, salvo só como rascunho no gmail quando eu tive a brilhante ideia de editar o rascunho. O gmail automaticamente excluiu tudo que não cabia na edição pelo celular, então perdi mais de 3 mil palavras.  
_

* * *

_E conhecereis a __verdade __e a __verdade __vos __libertar._

_(Bíblia)_

Depois da apresentação feita, Clark e Lex ficaram em silêncio. Não sabiam o que falar ou fazer. Clark resolveu se sentar e se aproximou da ponte, e Lex o seguiu. Encostados na ponte, observaram o rio, em que tinham acabado de cair.

- Então... Kent, você mora aqui em Smallville? – perguntou Lex, quebrando o silêncio constrangedor.  
- Sim, Smallville é praticamente tudo o que eu conheço – sorriu Clark e então notou que havia sido chamado pelo sobrenome – Você pode me chamar de Clark.  
Lex sorriu surpreso. Poucas pessoas que ele conhecia eram tão abertas assim.  
- Então me chame de Lex – para evitar o silêncio, acrescentou – Eu não consigo imaginar crescer aqui.  
Clark se virou para ele.  
- De onde você é?  
- Metrópolis – respondeu tranquilamente.  
Clark já tinha ido algumas vezes a Metrópolis antes. Era uma cidade grande (obviamente), com muitos edifícios e poucos locais abertos. A cidade era muito barulhenta e as pessoas sempre pareciam mais sérias. Embora tivesse ouvido falar de alguns lugares interessantes de lá, não tinha o menor desejo de viver ali.  
- Eu não sei se eu conseguiria morar lá – falou e Lex o olhou com curiosidade – Gosto das cidades pequenas. São mais tranquilas e pacíficas.  
Lex sorriu.

- Você podia me mostrar o que tem de bom em Smallville – sugeriu.  
Clark sorriu.  
- Me empresta o seu celular para eu gravar o meu número – falou Lex, meio pedindo, meio ordenando. Clark entregou sem hesitar. Um segundo depois o celular estava de volta às mãos de Clark, com o contato Lex Luthor já gravado.  
Ficaram em silêncio, esperando o médico e o reboque. Sem nada para fazer.

* * *

Quando todos finalmente chegaram, Clark e Lex já estavam ficando impacientes de tanto esperar. Já tinham se levantado e sentado, e levantado de novo. Clark já tinha até jogado pedrinhas no rio. Ele nunca fora muito paciente. E Lex também não era o melhor exemplo.  
Responderam algumas perguntas, mentindo sobre o fato de Clark ser atropelado (como ele pedira para Lex), dizendo que ele só vira Lex e o carro no rio, enquanto passava e descera, o tirando dali e o salvando. O xerife Ethan Mile, amigo dos Kents, parecia orgulhoso o que Clark fizera. O menino salvara uma vida hoje. Mas, mesmo assim, isso não o impedira de chamar Jonathan Kent. Clark tinha um mau pressentimento sobre chamar o seu pai. E estava certo.  
Quando Jonathan Kent chegou, perguntando quem era o maníaco que estava dirigindo e Lex falou que era ele, Jonathan se virou, totalmente irritado. Isso não era o que o filho esperava dele. Obviamente, Clark não imaginava que Jonathan daria pulos de alegria, mas pelo menos se preocuparia para ver se o outro também estava bem. E com certeza não o tratar do modo totalmente grosseiro que fizera.  
Clark lançou um olhar de desculpas para Lex, e estava preparado para seguir o pai, quando hesitou. Lex estava sendo tão legal para ele, não era justo deixar o seu pai o tratar assim. Num impulso, perguntou se outro queria uma carona.  
Lex hesitou antes de responder. Por um lado, havia algo inexplicavelmente atrativo sobre Clark Kent, que o fazia querer ficar perto dele, mas por outro o pai dele não parecia gostar dele e seria uma intromissão. Clark olhou para ele, quase pedindo silenciosamente para Lex dizer sim, e ele se perguntou se não causaria o mesmo efeito em Clark.  
- Ok, mas você convence o seu pai – disse por fim. Uma carona não era muita coisa e ele realmente precisava arranjar um jeito de ir para casa, e duvidava que Smallville soubesse o que eram táxis.  
Viu Clark ir ao pai e ele resmungar alguma coisa, Clark reclamou de algo de volta e Jonathan soltou um suspiro e falou algo. Sorrindo, Clark voltou e acenou para Lex. Sem se conter, Lex sorriu amplamente de volta. _Esse menino ainda vai me fazer perder a cabeça,_ pensou.  
- Obrigado pela carona, Sr. Kent – sorriu, entrando no banco de trás.  
- Agradeça a Clark – replicou, irritado.  
Clark, que por alguma razão estranha também estava no banco de trás, lhe lançou um olhar constrangido. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento e Lex nunca se sentira tão desconfortável.  
- Onde você mora, Lex? – perguntou Clark, em um falso tom alegre.  
Lex deu o endereço e viu o Sr. Kent fazer uma careta.  
- Se vocês acharem melhor, vocês podem me deixar em algo outro lugar mais perto – sugeriu apressadamente.  
- Uma ótima ideia – falou Jonathan, enquanto Clark o encarava incrédulo.  
Lex conteve o impulso de responder de forma mal educada o homem. Ele não tinha feito nada para ser tratado desse jeito. Não eram incomuns pessoas que não gostassem dele, mas esse homem estava exagerando.  
- Não – contradisse firmemente Clark, enquanto Jonhathan lhe lançava um olhar irritado e Lex sabia que Clark teria problemas depois por causa disso, o que o fez ficar admirado com Clark – Lex vai almoçar com a gente e depois vai para a casa dele.

* * *

Enquanto isso, um adolescente encarava uma foto do antigo time de futebol americano, que estava na sua mão. Depois de anos, sentindo dor e sofrendo, finalmente faria os responsáveis pagarem e evitaria, de uma vez por todas, que isso acontecesse de novo. Era hora da vingança.

* * *

O carro finalmente estacionou na casa dos Kents e sem surpresa alguma Jonathan saiu o mais rápido o possível. Lex saiu e ficou parado sem saber o que fazer. Nunca tinha estado na casa de um amigo antes. Se é que Clark podia ser chamado de amigo (talvez Lex estivesse se apressando?). Clark percebeu a indecisão de Lex e disse que era só o seguir.  
A casa era totalmente diferente de onde morava. Era tudo muito rural – tinha até algumas vacas, no celeiro. E a casa em si era até pequena. Por fora, era de um amarelo fofo, janelas simples e uma pequena escada. Uma típica casa de filmes. Entrando, a impressão parecia mais forte ainda. Era tudo tão acolhedor ali. O oposto da mansão Luthor.  
Lex ainda estava admirado quando encontrou a mulher que deveria ser a Sra. Kent. Ela era bonita. Possuía cabelos curtos castanhos divergindo para ruivos, pele clara e olhos claros. Tinha um ar de pessoa saudável e confiável.  
- Olá, você deve ser Lex Luthor – sorriu. Lex sorriu feliz que a Sra. Kent não o odiava feito Jonathan.  
- Sim, e você deve ser a mãe de Clark – disse, estendendo a mão e a Sra. Kent hesitou por poucos segundos antes de pegar a mão dele – Seu filho é maravilhoso – Clark corou.  
- Eu sei disso – concordou a Sra. Kent.  
- Mãe! – gritou.  
Lex riu sentindo que, talvez, ali pudesse ter uma segunda família.

* * *

O adolescente sorriu ao ver o corpo do ex-jogador na oficina. Agora ele estava morto. Como deveria ser. Agora seu plano podia avançar.

* * *

Clark viu Lex indo embora com um sorriso. O outro era incrível. Ele era totalmente diferente de todas as outras pessoas que conhecera. Lex era inteligente, educado e tinha um bom humor ótimo (algo que o próprio Clark não tinha muito). Mesmo só tendo passado uma tarde com ele, Clark já o considerava um grande amigo.  
Mas agora que Lex tinha ido embora, ele tinha muitas coisas a pensar. Como ele conseguiu sair do acidente ileso? O que o seu pai tinha contra Lex que era tão sério? E... Que sensações era aqueles que Lex lhe causava?  
****

Chloe Sullivan resmungou irritada. Ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo, algo ruim em Smallville, mas não sabia o que. Ela simplesmente sentia isso.

Repassou em sua cabeça todas as conversas que tivera hoje. Nada parecia fora do normal, mas ela sabia que estava. Seus instintos diziam isso.

Chateada, resolveu que não tinha nada o que fazer. Pelo menos, até ter uma pista.

* * *

Lex sorria enquanto ia para casa. Sua tarde com os Kents fora ótima. A sra. Kent era adorável, ela tinha uma educação muito melhor que Lex esperava de uma fazendeira, e demonstrava um grande amor por Clark e Jonathan. Este último não tinha aparecido muito, só tinha ido almoçar depois da ir lá o chamar (e Lex suspeitava que ela ameaçou o ) e ficou sem falar muito nessa hora.

Clark e Martha - a Sra. Kent – pediram desculpas pelas altitudes dele. Lex os tranquilizou. O único culpado era o próprio Jonathan. Não era justo ficar irritado com os parentes dele por algo que ele fizera. E, francamente, Lex não sabia se conseguiria ficar irritado com Clark. Clark era... legal demais para Lex conseguir ficar irritado. _E alguma coisa no jeito que ele sorria..._

Balançando a cabeça, Lex afastou esses pensamentos. Ele parecia uma adolescente.

* * *

Jonathan Kent estava irritado. Como o seu filho podia fazer uma amizade com um Luthor? Ele não via que era perigoso? Luthors eram todos falsos, arrogantes, aproveitadores e ambiciosos – era tudo que Clark não poderia ter perto dele. Talvez em outra vida. Mas não nessa. Não com a origem dele – Jonathan ainda achava inacreditável o fato que seu filho viesse de outro planeta.

Talvez ele tenha exagerado um pouco na maneira como ele tratou Lex Luthor hoje, mas ele sabia que tinha que fazer isso. Se não fizesse, o Luthor podia se aproximar da sua família e ele não deixaria isso acontecer. Ele faria o que fosse preciso para manter a família dele a salvo.

* * *

No outro dia, Clark teve uma manhã de aula totalmente normalmente. Tão normal que o último dia não parecia ter acontecido e ele ficou com medo de que Lex fosse um sonho, mas de vez em quando alguém lhe parava para perguntar se foi verdade o acidente. A única coisa que estava fora do comum era Chloe Sullivan, sua melhor amiga. A menina estava ansiosa. Ela não estava concentrada na aula e parecia esperar ouvir algo. Clark não gostava que as pessoas interferissem no seu espaço pessoal, por isso não quis perguntar para Chloe o que estava acontecendo. Mas Pete Ross – o melhor amigo deles – não tinha nada contra ser curioso.

- Chloe, o que está havendo? – a garota o encarou e parecia que ela acordava de um sonho, só agora percebendo os dois amigos ali.

- Nada – respondeu e Clark a encarou, mas não perguntou nada. Ela suspirou – Eu não sei explicar, eu só sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer.

Pete olhou para Clark e os dois começaram a rir.

- Riam! Mas depois não digam que eu não avisei – falou Chloe, irritada. Ela se levantou e saiu.

- É melhor eu ir atrás dela – falou Pete.

Clark assentiu.

* * *

Lex Luthor estava perdido. Ele não sabia onde comer. Para ser sincero, ele não conhecia quase nada da pequena cidade. Mas não queria a comida de casa. Estava pensando em arriscar e simplesmente ir a um restaurante quando lembrou que tinha o celular de Clark. Ele podia pedir para o garoto uma dica de um bom restaurante.

- Ei, Lex – falou Clark no telefone.

- Olá, Clark. Eu queria que saber onde é um bom restaurante aqui em Smallville – falou Lex. Clark falou de um self-servisse.

- Mas você vai agora? – perguntou.

- Sim – respondeu Lex.

- Você pode me buscar para eu ir com você? – perguntou Clark.

Lex não hesitou antes de responder.

- Sim, onde você está?

* * *

Chloe Sullivan está chateada. Os amigos dela não acreditavam nela. Tudo bem que ela não tinha provas (ainda), mas, supostamente, não era para eles acreditarem nela mesmo sem isso?

Ouviu passos perto dela e segundos depois apareceu Pete.  
- Chole...  
- Me deixe em paz - pediu a menina.  
- Você sabe, não estávamos rindo de você, é só que você acreditando em algo sem ter uma teoria por trás... - ele balançou a cabeça. E se sentou do lado dela.  
- Vocês não acreditaram em mim - acusou.  
Pete olhou para ela irritado.  
- Não acreditamos mesmo.  
Chloe somente o olhou.  
- Mas desculpas se nós magoamos você.  
Ela pensou por um instante  
-Ok, mas só se você for comigo até cidade, procurar algo fora do normal.  
Peter concordou.

* * *

Clark já estava ficando impaciente, ele queria comer. Onde estava Lex? E sua briga com Chloe não exatamente melhorara o seu humor. Mas ainda assim... a ideia de sair para almoçar com Lex o deixava animado. Sorriu quando viu um carro.

* * *

Chloe estava se arrumando para ir embora quando viu um carro esportivo extremamente caro parando na frente do colégio. Curiosa, prestou atenção. Não acreditou quando viu Clark entrando no carro. Ele ia responder muitas perguntas amanhã.

* * *

Clark sorriu para Lex quando entrou no carro. Ficaram em um silêncio confortável por um tempo - nenhum dos dois gostava muito de conversas fiadas. O menino não reconheceu a música que estava tocando, era bem dramática.

- Me explica de novo como chega ao restaurante – pediu Lex e Clark respondeu.

A música mudou_._ Clark sorriu quando ouviu a letra_ You cannot catch me, cannot hold me. You cannot stop much less control me (Tradução: Você não pode me pegar, não pode me segurar. Você não pode parar e muito menos me controlar_)_. _Fechou os olhos e cantou a música baixinho, sem pensar. Ele não era muito de cantar, mas aquela música... era especial.

Quando abriu os olhos viu que Lex o estava encarando. Olhou para o outro constrangido, para ser sincero tinha se esquecido de onde ele estava.

- Você gosta de Linkin Park? – perguntou Lex surpreso, pelo pouco que ele conhecia de Clark, o garoto não fazia o estilo da banda.

- Para ser sincero, não muito – o adolescente deu de ombros – Eu só gosto dessa música especialmente.

Lex ficou em silêncio, hesitante, mas estava curioso.

- E por que _A Light That Never Comes _é especial? – ele queria ver o que o outro via nessa música.

- Eu gosto da mensagem da música – respondeu sincero – Sobre esperar algo que nunca vem. Eu... eu ás vezes acho que estou fazendo isso – suspirou – Como se algo estivesse faltando.

Lex sorriu, ele conhecia esses sentimentos.

- Eu me sentia assim também. Acho que todo mundo se sente assim.

- Eu estou curioso, Lex, você não tem um motorista? – perguntou Clark, tinha ouvido isso em algum lugar.

Lex deu de ombros.

- Eu não gosto de depender de um motorista, então eu uso meu próprio carro sozinho às vezes – sorriu.

* * *

Eles já estavam no restaurante e praticamente terminando de comer, e os dois concordavam que tinha sido uma ótima ideia sair juntos porque nenhum sabia que um almoço podia ser divertido, mesmo com as conversas sérias e com as ligações que Lex recebeu sobre a empresa.

Lex estava surpreso em ver como Clark era inteligente, muito mais que a maioria das pessoas da idade_ dele._

Nessa hora, uma adolescente bonita passou por eles pela rua e só pela cara de Clark, Lex já sabia que ele gostava da garota.

- Qual é o nome dela? – perguntou diretamente.

Parecia que Clark não ia responder, mas no final ele cedeu.

- Lana Lang.

- Bem, por que você não fala com Lana? – sugeriu Lex.

Clark o encarou incrédulo.

- Ela é líder de torcida! – falou e Lex não pode evitar fazer uma pequena careta. Ele tinha tido suficiente das líderes de torcida do colégio dele. Elas não eram exatamente gentis com Lex.

- E daí? Líderes de torcida normalmente são burras – disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- E daí que eu não consigo nem falar com ela – murmurou infeliz.

Lex conteve o impulso de revirar os olhos.

- Você só precisa ser confiante.

- Mas de qualquer jeito, eu não sei mais se eu gosto dela – Clark admitiu – Talvez ela seja mais superficial que eu achei.

* * *

O adolescente sorriu ao ver mais um corpo sem vida. Finalmente, justiça.

* * *

Martha Kent estava na sala da casa dela quando viu o filho chegar. Ele parecia diferente, observou ela.

- Onde estava? – perguntou, mas não muito preocupada. Ela sabia que o filho não se mentia em confusões – como drogas – e, bem, o fato dele ser de outro planeta o fazia estar mais seguro que a maioria das pessoas.

- Estava com Lex.

Isso a preocupou, não pelo Luthor em si, mas porque ela sabia que isso iria causar uma grande briga entre Clark e Jonathan. Por outro lado, ele parecia muito feliz. O peso que parecia sempre está nele (talvez um desconforto?) não estava lá. Ele parecia mais jovem e alegre.

- E por que esse sorriso? – perguntou.

- Por nada, mãe – falou sincero.

E isso significava que ele estava assim porque estava com Lex.

* * *

No outro dia, Chloe fez várias perguntas ao amigo e sinceramente Clark estava ficando casando de responder. Tão cansando que ignorou a amiga pelo resto do dia, e preferiu se sentar perto de uma loira que não conhecia – parecia que o nome dela era Alice ou Alicia - do que perto de Chloe.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan suspirou irritada – por que Clark estava irritado com ela? Ela só tinha feito algumas perguntas. E por ele ter mudado de lugar, um menino estranho sentou perto dela.

* * *

Pete Ross sabia que Chloe podia ser muito curiosa ás vezes e entendia completamente porque ela e Clark tinham brigado, mas isso o irritava – será que Clark era cego? Ele não via que a loira era apaixonada por ele? E que Pete daria tudo para estar no lugar dele?

* * *

Clark estava em casa quando recebeu uma mensagem de Chloe, pedindo para ele ir para ao colégio. Chegando lá, percebeu que alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo pela cara dos amigos.

- O que foi? - perguntou.

Em resposta, a amiga pegou um anuário antigo do colégio.

- Jeremy Creek. Essa foto é de atrás – falou Chloe, apontando – E esta eu tirei há quatro horas.

- Impossível – murmurou Clark. Ele estava igual, exatamente igual, não tinha mudado um traço – Ele teria 26 anos. Deve ser um garoto parecido.

- Eu pensava que era um gêmeo do malvado, mas aí achamos isto – Pete falou para ele.

- Jeremy desapareceu do hospital há dias. Estava em coma há 12 anos. Tinha um grave desequilíbrio nos eletrólitos – continuou Chloe.

- Por isso ele não envelheceu.

- Então ele simplesmente acordou? – perguntou Clark, incrédulo.

- Não. Houve uma tempestade com raios, o gerador pifou... e, quando voltou a funcionar, Jeremy tinha sumido.

- A energia o carregou como uma Duracell.

Clark entendeu isso, mas não entendia o que Jeremy estava fazendo agora.

- E agora ele está em Smallville, pondo ex-atletas em coma. Por quê?

- Porque, há exatamente 12 anos, fizeram Jeremy Creek de espantalho – falou Pete e Clark entendeu, o amigo já tinha falado dessa tradição estúpida de Smallville para Clark.

Clark pegou um jornal e leu "Garoto em coma encontrado a 20 km do ponto de impacto" em voz alta.

- Deve ter alterado o corpo dele – concluiu a garota.

- Não pode ser – falou Clark, confuso.

- Melhor mostrar para ele – falou Pete com Chloe.

- Mostrar o quê?

Chloe não olhou para Clark, só saiu andando. Pete e ele seguiram a menina. Chegaram na sala de editorial do jornal.

- Começou como um álbum de recortes, mas meio que sofreu uma mutação – falou a loira.

- O que é? – Clark estava encarando uma parede cheia de colagens de matérias de diferentes jornais e títulos estranhos.

- Chamo de parede de esquisitices – disse Chloe ficando em frente a parede – É tudo que aconteceu de bizarro desde a chuva de meteoritos. Foi quando tudo começou. A cidade pirou.

Aparentemente, muitas coisas eram estranhas em Smallville, porque a parede estava quase toda coberta de matérias. Era meio agoniante olhar para aquilo e pensar em que tudo aquilo era real, dava um sentimento de culpa, mas ele tinha que admitir: Chloe fez uma boa colagem.

- O que achou? – perguntou a loira meio insegura.

- É bom – sorriu para ela – Por que não me contou antes? – perguntou, chateado que Pete sabia disso e ele não.

- Você me conta tudo da sua vida? Todos temos segredos, Clark – replicou, irritada.

Clark sorriu para a amiga, como se rendesse.

* * *

(Mais quatro dias se passaram em Smallville).

Lex estava ficando impaciente. Estava cansando dessas reuniões de trabalho. Era só homens poderosos, como ele, brigando entre si ou covardes que tinham medo de fazendo tudo errado, que tinham medo de Lex, o "impiedoso" herdeiro Luthor.

Pelo menos ele iria sair com Clark. Tinha que meio se tornado uma rotina sair para almoçar com ele. Lex se concentrava nisso e não na reunião quando recebeu uma mensagem dele. _"Almoço de família hoje, desculpa."_

Lex ficou desapontado.

A única parte boa do sue dia não iria acontecer.

* * *

Clark gostava de almoços em família. Normalmente, era algo bem descontraído, mas esse não estava sendo assim.

- Então, filho, você tem passado muito tempo com Lex – observou Jonathan rancoroso.

Então era por isso que tudo estava tão quieto.

- Sim, Lex é meu amigo – rebateu.

Isso não fez o fazendeiro ficar mais calmo.

- Um Luthor jamais é amigo de um Kent – respondeu nervoso.

Martha suspirou, sabendo que o filho não iria deixas as coisas assim.

- Então, eu não sou um Kent – imediatamente Clark se arrependeu de ter ditos aquelas palavras. Os rotos dos pais estavam chocados e magoados.

Clark não queria dizer aquilo. Ele sabia que era um Kent, mesmo sendo adotado. Sempre teve o apoio de Jonathan e Martha em qualquer situação.

- Desculpe – falou e saiu de casa.

* * *

Clark foi para o colégio. Ele não sabia muito bem para onde ir, já que não estava a fim das inúmeras perguntas de Chloe, a pena de Pete ou falar para Lex que brigou com os pais por causa dele, mas queria ir para algum lugar familiar.

Estava tão distraído pela sua irritação que nem percebeu Lana, até começar a passar mal.

- Clark? Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Sim - mentiu, tentando sair dali, mas a garota se aproximou.

- Não minta para mim, Clark – disse irritada. Ela não era burra, era óbvio que ele não estava bem.

- Lana, se afaste... Agora não é uma boa hora...

- E quando será Clark? Quando você morrer? – claro que era hora de descobrir se ele estava bem.

- Adeus, Lana – falou Clark, ele quase não podia suportar a dor e tentar manter uma aparência normal.

O que Clark não sabia era que Whitney tinha visto tudo e chegado as conclusões erradas.

* * *

Preso no milharal, Clark não podia acreditar nisso. Tudo porque ele falou com Lana Lang na escola ontem. Whitney tinha ficado com tanta raiva que tinha até jogado um colar verde de Lana perto dele, dizendo que era tudo que ele teria dela.

Não podia acreditar que essa tradição idiota tinha sobrevivido séculos. E afinal quem tinha paciência de pintar o S na pessoa?

Ouviu passos e um adolescente apareceu na frente dele.

- Nunca muda.

- Ajude-me – pediu Clark levantando a cabeça, ele reconheceu o menino - Você é Jeremy Creek.

- Achei que, se eu os punisse isso iria parar, mas nunca para – disse em resposta.

Jeremy se virou e começou a sair.

- Espere – pediu Clark desesperado – Aonde está indo?

- Ao Baile de Primavera. Não pude ir ao meu – falou sinistramente. Clark sentiu um calafrio.

- Tire-me daqui, por favor – implorou.

- Está mais seguro aqui – Jeremy falou e foi embora. E Clark tinha certeza que algo ia acontecer no baile.

* * *

Lex estava saindo da fábrica de fertilizantes quando o farol do carro bateu em um menino. Lex o reconheceu imediatamente. Era o menino que tinha sido feito de espantalho no ano da chuva de meteoros.

Ainda estava chocado quando ouviu um "ajude-me". Pegou uma lanterna e saiu andando, procurando a pessoa.

Ficou chocado quando encontrou Clark. Não aquele não podia ser ele. Porque ele estaria preso sem camisa em uma cruz no meio da noite?

Mas quando viu que era realmente ele, Lex ficou preocupado. Será que o garoto estava bem? Ele _tinha_ que estar. Clark era a única pessoa com que Lex realmente se importava.

- Jesus – falou e correu para desamarrar Clark. Ficou aliviado ao ver que apesar de tudo ele estava bem – Quem fez isso com você? – perguntou. Alguém iria pagar.

- Whitney e os amigos dele. Ele é o namorado de Lana – fez uma careta.

Clark, agora solto, pulou da cruz e saiu procurando as roupas dele pelo meio da mata.

- Você precisa de um médico – observou Lex.

- Estou bem – falou Clark.

- Aceite ao menos uma carona – falou, mas Clark já tinha ido.

* * *

Clark correu em direção da escola.

- Jeremy, precisa parar com isso – Clark disse quando o encontrou mexendo no sistema de esguichos anti-incêndio.

- Não sei como veio para cá – falou chocado – Mas deveria ter ficado longe – ameaçou.

- Não vai machucar meus amigos – falou Clark firme.

- Não são seus amigos – falou incrédulo – Os esguichos vão molhá-los, e eu farei o resto.

- Não fizeram nada com você! – exclamou o menino.

- Não estou fazendo isto por mim, mas por você e pelos outros como nós! – rebateu.

Talvez fosse uma boa ideia mudar de tática.

- Eu entendo a sua dor.

- Não sinto dor – interrompeu Jeremy –Eu tenho um dom, um propósito e um destino – se virou. O pior de tudo era que ele parecia realmente acreditar nisso.

- Eu também – disse Clark na frente dele.

Jeremy encostou a mão em Clark e tentou dar um choque nele, mas o maior o jogou para longe e o corpo dele caiu em cima do carro. Se levantou.

- Desista, Jeremy – aconselhou.

Jeremy deu energia para o carro e tentou atropelar Clark. Atravessou uma parede com Clark na frente do carro e a parede quebrou.

Clark se levantou, sem ter quebro ou machucado nada. Jeremy tentou dar um choque mas algo deu errado.

Clark puxou o carro o suficiente para abrir a porta dele. Jeremy estava desmaiado. Puxou ele.

- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado.

- Quem é você? Onde estou? – perguntou e Clark percebeu que ele estava com amnésia.

- Sou Clark Kent e você está em Smallville – respondeu.

* * *

Clark chegou em casa com muitas dúvidas. Agora não tinha como evitar; ele teria que dizer ao pai sobre o acidente e sobre Jeremy. Como ele conseguia se mover tão rápido? De onde vinha essa força que ele tinha? E por que se sentia fraco toda vez que chegava perto das pedras do meteoro?

- Pai! – chamou, mas sem sair do lugar. Estava tão cansando e confuso.

Clark achou Jonathan no quarto dele.

- Pai? Preciso contar uma coisa.

- O que foi, filho? – perguntou.

Clark então contou do acidente de Lex e do que aconteceu com Jeremy.

- Como eu consegui fazer isso? – explodiu.

- Eu não sei exatamente filho – mas pelo medo que estava nos olhos de Jonathan, ele sabia.

- Não minta, pai. Isso não vai me proteger – disse Clark, friamente.

- Então, é hora, filho – suspirou Jonathan.

Clark o encarou.

– Da verdade – esclareceu – Quero veja uma coisa – se levantou e foi procurar algo enrolado em um pano. Entregou a Clark.

Jonathan abriu encontrando um objeto. Clark e não sabia o que era; nunca na vida tinha visto algo assim. Parecia algo mecânico, mas não era, tinha bordas douradas e tinha algo... escrito... na ponta. Ou pelo menos, Clark suponha que fosse uma escrita, não reconhecia o idioma. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia algo familiar vendo aquilo, como uma lembrança antiga.

- Acho que é dos seus pais... pais verdadeiros – disse e estendeu o objeto para Clark.

Pegou no objeto e a sensação que conhecia aquilo, somente aumentou.

- O que diz?

- Tentei decifrá-lo durante anos, mas não está escrito em uma língua conhecida pelo homem – murmurou Jonathan.

Clark o encarou.

- Como assim? – não podia ser o que ele estava pensando.

- Seus pais verdadeiros não eram exatamente daqui.

- De onde eram? – perguntou.

Em resposta, Jonathan encarou o espaço.

Clark riu, incrédulo. Ele não podia ser um extraterrestre.

- O que quer dizer, pai? Que eram de outro planeta? – Jonathan assentiu.

Clark não acreditava. Simplesmente não era possível, ele era uma pessoa normal. Seu pai devia estar louco.

- E minha espaçonave deve estar no sótão – zombou.

- Na verdade está no celeiro – corrigiu o pai – Vou mostrar.

Clark seguiu o pai em direção ao celeiro. Jonathan não podia estar falando sério, devia ser tudo uma brincadeira. Mas ele realmente foi até lá e puxou um pano que estava cobrindo algo.

- Foi assim que você veio ao nosso mundo – murmurou.

Clark não podia acreditar. Era realmente uma espaçonave. Ele tinha vido até a Terra nela. Como isso sequer era possível?

- Foi no dia da chuva de meteoros – continuou.

- Isso é uma brincadeira, certo? – perguntou Clark, apavorado.

Porém, a cara do pai mostrou que era verdade. Era tudo verdade, ele era um esquisito. A ciência nem se quer sabia que ele existia – afinal não tinha sido comprovada ainda a existência de outras civilizações. Mas lá estava ele o tempo todo.

Ele se sentiu mais deslocado do que nunca. Sempre tinha se sentido meio estranho na Terra e agora sabia o porque. Ele não devia estar ali. Mas mesmo assim passou anos... Ele tinha chegado na chuva de meteoros, falou Jonathan – não parecia certo dizer pai quando nem do mesmo planeta eram. Lembrou-se de Chloe falando "É tudo que aconteceu de bizarro desde a chuva de meteoritos. Foi quando tudo começou. A cidade pirou." Pelo visto, ele tinha causado aquilo, sentiu—se culpado.

Mas logo começou a sentir raiva. Por que o pai não lhe contara antes? Por que o deixara acreditar que pertencia a algum lugar quando não pertencia? _Nenhum lugar na Terra era dele. _O pânico surgiu. Ele seria o único? Ou teriam outros como ele?

- Porque não me contou antes? – gritou a primeira pergunta para o pai. Não acreditava que Jonathan tinha lhe escondido isso.

- Quisemos proteger você – assegurou Jonathan.

- Proteger do quê?! – gritou – Deveriam ter me contado – a sua mãe também sabia e nunca lhe falara nada.

Clark não conseguia ficar ali. Correu.

* * *

Lex não conseguia dormir. Sentia-se inquieto. Algo estava errado. Seu telefone começou a tocar e - automaticamente - ele o pegou.

- Lex? – a voz de Clark soava meio estranha, meio desesperada.

- Clark? O que aconteceu?

A ligação ficou silenciosa por um tempo. Lex ficou preocupado.

- Não dá pra explicar por aqui. Posso ir até a sua casa? – pediu Clark.

Lex sabia que algo sério tinha acontecido; Clark nunca pediria para ir para sua casa no meio da noite se não tivesse e o garoto não soava bem.

- Sim.

- Estarei aí em um minuto – Clark desligou.

* * *

Quando Clark viu Lex, ele correu e abraçou o outro. Estava tão desesperado que alguma coisa fosse normal, que se sentiu aliviado quando Lex o abraçou de volta, sem jeito.

Respirando fundo, Clark soltou Lex.

- Eu preciso contar uma coisa. Mas é melhor você está sentado e preciso que prometa que nunca vai contar para ninguém. Nunca – falou com a maior firmeza que pode reunir no momento.

Lex sabia muito bem guardar segredos, sabia de muitas coisas ilegais, mas ficou assustado porque o que Clark poderia esconder que era tão sério assim?

- Prometo.

E então Clark contou tudo a Lex.

Sinceramente, o branco podia entender porque Clark estava tão nervoso. Não era algo que se descobria todo dia. E mesmo estando um pouco assustado, Lex também ficou animado. Clark confiara nele o suficiente para contar isso.

Algumas pessoas que não conheciam bem o suficiente Lex, achariam que ele exploraria isso sem dó ou piedade, mas ele nunca faria isso. Porque ele podia ser horrível com todos, menos com quem amava. Ele jamais suportaria fazer isso a Clark.

- Tudo bem, Clark. Não vou contar a ninguém. Você pode dormir aqui hoje e vou te ajudar a descobrir de onde você veio, se você quiser – ofereceu.

- Obrigado, Lex – falou o menino.

Lex ofereceu a mão para ajudar Clark a se levantar, consciente que ele não estava muito bem. Ele aceitou e Lex sentiu uma energia boa passando por ele.

* * *

Clark não conseguia dormir.

Estava a horas tentando, mas tudo que sua mente fazia era voltar ao fato que Martha e Jonathan sempre souberam, mas nunca contaram.

Levantou-se e seguiu o caminho para o quarto de Lex. Sentia-se intrometido, mas achava que o outro entendia.

Bateu na porta. E ouviu um "entre" como resposta. Clark ficou feliz que Lex ainda estava acordado, mas sentiu-se culpado quando o viu já deitado na cama.

- Não está conseguindo dormir? – Lex não se surpreendeu depois de tudo que o menino tinha passado.

- Não – respondeu Clark hesitante. Não sabia o que fazer. Fora uma ideia idiota entrar ali.

Lex percebeu que Clark estava desconfortável.

- Você pode tentar dormir aqui comigo – disse Lex, surpreendendo a si mesmo. Claro que ele já tinha dormido com outras pessoas antes, mas normalmente só depois de uma noite "agitada" e nunca sem segundas intenções.

Em um dia normal, Clark nunca aceitaria. Mas hoje se sentia tão confuso e perdido que só queria conforto.

Deitou na mesma cama que Lex.

- Obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui hoje, Lex.

- Sempre que precisar, Clark – respondeu Lex e fechou os olhos. Queria o beijar agora, mas não seria justo. Clark não estava pensando bem. Lex nunca foi um santo, mas se importava de verdade com ele e não sabia nem se o moreno gostava de homens.

* * *

_Preciso saber se vocês gostaram, porque essa fic é algo totalmente novo para mim._


End file.
